


Pustka

by ScarletSue



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Wojna Gniewu, a właściwie to już po niej, krótkie rozważanie tego co było i jest, oraz plany na przyszłość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSue/pseuds/ScarletSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauron po Wojnie Gniewu i jego przemyslenia nad tym, co stracił i tym, co zamierza zyskać i osiągnąć w imię swojego Mistrza. Krótko i kanonicznie, bez żadnych relacji romantycznych.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pustka

**Author's Note:**

> Dosyć stara praca. Odnalazłam ją w czeluściach mojego komputera i stwierdziłam, że wstawię. Bo czemu nie. Plus pewien komentarz na Ff.net strasznie mnie zachęcił. Tak czy siak, zapraszam do czytania i oceniania, bo wiadomo ile każda szczera opinia znaczy dla autora :)

Stał zupełnie sam pośród gór. Nowych gór nowej Ardy. Wszystko stare znikło, przepadło. Królestwa Beleriandu, które od tylu lat gnębił w imieniu swego Mistrza. Tol-in-Gaurhoth, gdzie poznał gorzki smak klęski. Nie było już potężnych szczytów Thangorodrimu ani lochów Angbandu, gdzie królował mrok.

Ale mimo wszystko to były tylko miejsca. Martwe skały, nieme drzewa.

Nie wiedział, co teraz ma robić. Gdzie pójść? Komnata, w której zawsze otrzymywał rozkazy od Melkora już nie istniała, podobnie jak sam Mistrz. Wtrącony za Bramy Nocy, poza ten świat, do nieskończonej Pustki.

Właśnie, pustka. To krótkie słowo perfekcyjnie oddawało to, co odczuwał w tej chwili. Nie tęsknota, nie smutek. Dla najwierniejszego sługi Czarnego Nieprzyjaciela Świata były to jedynie puste słowa. Ich znaczenie zostawił daleko za sobą dawno temu, kiedy jeszcze nazywano go Mairon.

Te dni jednak dawno przeminęły, a Mairona już dawno nie było, ustąpił miejsca Sauronowi. Teraz Sauron stał sam w świecie, którego nie znał, bez Mistrza, za którym podążał.

Dla którego zostawił swoje poprzednie życie.

Któremu wiernie służył przez ten cały czas.

W imię którego niszczył, zabijał, oszukiwał, zwodził.

Jego również dosięgła Pustka, ale pod inną postacią. Unieruchamiająca działanie, zostawiająca z emocjami niemożliwymi do określenia i zrozumienia

. Ale można to zmienić, pomyślał. Musze jedynie zabrać się do pracy. Jego już nie ma na tym świecie, ale jego dziedzictwo pozostało. Trzeba po prostu przypomnieć o tym im wszystkim – ludziom, elfom, Valarom.

I z tą myślą rozpoczął przekuwanie tych pragnień w ciemność, przed którą wkrótce miał zadrżeć świat.

Nicość wewnątrz niego wkrótce znikła zastąpiona płomieniem, początkowo niewielkim i ukrytym, kiedy omamiał Celebrimbora śmiejąc się w duchu, powoli płonącym coraz mocniej i jaśniej, podczas gdy jako Annatar ofiarowywał swoje zatrute dary.

Tak były sługa tego, którego nazywano Morgothem krok po kroku budował swoją potęgę, pragnąc, by wkrótce wszyscy zadrżeli przed potęgą mroku.

Kontynuując dzieło swojego Mistrza, podążał drogą dobrze mu znaną, na którą zdecydował się przed wiekami.


End file.
